Battle Of The Scorpion
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Adrien gets forced to do a photo shoot with Chloe by the Mayor and his father. Anger that has been bottled up inside of him releases itself in a sudden sting of fury when Hawk Moth takes his sweep at the model. Can Ladybug stop him from killing Chloe without Chat Noir to help her? (hints of Adrienette) MY LAST DARK STORY FOR A WHILE


**A/N: This will probably be my last dark fanfic for a while. But I'm exiting with a bang: Adrien's akumatization! But I'm taking a much different direction than "Chat Blanc". As a matter of fact, it will be quite the stinger... ;)**

 **I PROMISE I'LL DO A BUNCH OF FLUFFY STUFF NEXT, AND IT'LL BE NOTHING BUT LOVE SQUARE, CLASS BONDING, AND CHLOE BASHING! And I have the titles of my next few stories at the bottom!**

* * *

Adrien Agreste seemed like he had a life any teen would wish to have. He had his face plastered nearly everywhere, he had fangirls who would obsess over him, and the Mayor's daughter publicly stated she loved him. But in reality, the media couldn't be lying any harder. They probably could, actually. He really despised Chloe. He couldn't put into words how much he really hated her, deep down. He would never yell it aloud, as his father and Chloe's father would probably murder him. In all honesty, Adrien felt like he was nothing sometimes. He truly did. Only his class could bring him reassurance he wasn't truly alone. But even then, it was hard sometimes.

But today was about to take such a downhill turn that it would be upside down if it went any farther down.

"Adrien?" Nathalie asked, walking to the table where Adrien was currently eating breakfast.

"Yes Nathalie?" Adrien asked, swallowing his food. "Are you okay? You look sad."

"Adrien..." Nathalie paused. "Your father called to excuse your absence for a photo shoot. You will be in a photo shoot with Chloe Bourgeois at 9:00 this morning on your father and the Mayor's word."

Adrien nearly grabbed the knife to hurl it out of the window in rage.

"WHAT?!" he screamed, pounding the table. "I-I can't! I HATE CHLOE!"

"I'm sorry, Adrien," said Nathalie. Her face looked worried, and genuinely concerned. "But he said that there is no way around this."

Adrien suddenly jumped out of the chair and ran for his room. He didn't even hear Nathalie calling out for him. But he got a final glimpse of her face, and it was full of sorrow.

Adrien didn't stop until he reached his room. Plagg flew out of his jacket just in time to see him removing his ring.

"It's coming, isn't it?" Adrien asked. Plagg slowly nodded.

"Don't lose this ring," Adrien said.

"Kid, I can't lose you!" Plagg yelled. "This is a one-time thing! It'll never happen again after this, but I don't want it to happen whatsoever!"

"I'm sorry, I'll try to resist," Adrien said. He clutched the blue scarf around his neck tightly, and remembered yesterday, when he found out Marinette had made it for him, but his father stole it. Today, at school, Adrien would have thanked her a million times, apologized another million times, pamper her, serve her, do anything to make it up to her... but he couldn't. And then, a black butterfly entered his scarf.

" _ **Scorpion, I am Hawk Moth.**_ "

"I-I won't... JOIN... YOU!"

" _ **Resistant, are you? What if I told you I could help you get revenge on Chloe Bourgeois and make her pay for making my job so profitable?**_ "

"It-It sounds nice... Fine. But on one condition."

" _ **Name your price.**_ "

"I will not hurt anyone else in my class. OR Ladybug. I will only snatch her Miraculous."

" _ **I am willing to comply with this compromise. Are you ready, Scorpion?**_ "

"Y-Yes..."

" _ **Then go forth and get your revenge!**_ "

Adrien felt the oily purple and black mist engulf him in an unforgiving grasp, only to release Scorpion into the world. Plagg sadly sighed as he watched a powerless Adrien and an unforgiving Scorpion jump out of the mansion window.

"It's only once," Plagg tried to reassure himself, but found no comfort. "It's only once... It's only once..."

* * *

Chloe was bragging non-stop and saying things like "FANGIRLS SUCK!" or "Y'all are just jealous because he loves me!" all morning. Marinette was kinda sad, but quickly brushed it off in annoyance. All of the others in the class were clearly not in the mood.

"You know Adrien was FORCED to do this, right?" Nino said.

"Forced? He would accept my invitation _ANY_ day of the week," Chloe spat back.

"The dude is probably scared out of his mind because of you, you she-devil!" Kim yelled.

"Seriously, I can feel how in-hell he feels right now," said Alya. Marinette sighed sadly in response.

"I don't get it," Nathanael exclaimed, pounding his desk. "Why must you and your father be such assholes?!"

"Take that back, or you'll get expelled!" Chloe exclaimed. Suddenly, Madame Bustier charged into the room, and shut the door behind her, and was panting profusely.

"CLASS!" she screamed. "GET UNDER YOUR DESKS!"

Everyone was confused, but instantly obeyed the teacher as she hid under her own desk. Suddenly, they heard the door slowly creak open.

"Chloe?" a voice asked slowly. "I would like an interview..."

"Really?" Chloe exclaimed, popping up. "Well, I would... AAH!"

The lights suddenly switched on, and the reason Mrs. Bustier was screaming came into light. A teen, probably about 15, was standing in the doorway. But he was an akuma. He had on black spandex, but was not Chat Noir. He had boots that had two silver scorpion pincers piercing out of each, and silver knee guards. He had a green orb on his chest where his heart was located. His shoulders and elbows had silver guards on them as well, but his hands were encased in silver scorpion hands that had a tube in the center of both of them. He had three cylinders strapped to his back, full of chemicals. The center one was green, the right one was blue, and the left one was deep red. He had a scorpion tail coming out of the bottom of his back, and it extended over his head, where a black and silver scorpion head helmet was covering every part of his face, except for his hair. He had four green orbs for eyes on his helmet, and his voice was slightly robotic.

"This is personal!" yelled the akuma. "My name is Scorpion, and I only wish to harm Chloe Bourgeois, no one else! Not even Ladybug!"

Everyone slowly peeked their heads out from under their desks, only to witness Chloe struggling in the scorpion hand pincers of Hawk Moth's latest akuma.

"I didn't want this," Scorpion muttered. "But a teen can only take so much neglecting from his father and public attention before he snaps."

And then, he put his human hand over the green orb over his chest, and his helmet vanished, and revealed a blonde teen that had red burns around his green eyes.

This was Adrien Agreste.

"Adrien?!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Don't come closer Marinette!" Adrien shouted, but his voice seemed... full of sadness. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Let me help you," Marinette whispered. "I want to help you."

"PLEASE!" Chloe yelled. "I'm the only one who could possibly save my Adrikins!"

Suddenly, Adrien's attention was averted back to Chloe.

"YOU COULD NEVER HELP ME CHLOE!" Adrien yelled at the top of his lungs, before grabbing his right pincer, and shooting her with the blue chemical, and froze her in place.

"Three minutes," Adrien whispered. "I want everyone to leave. NOW."

Then, he punched the orb on his chest, and his helmet shot back on to his head out of thin air. He grabbed Chloe's frozen arm, and shot out of the window.

"You heard him! RUN!" Madame Bustier shouted, and all of the class stormed out of the building. Marinette ran behind the school, and Alya charged to the Eiffel Tower with Nino following her.

"I hope I can save him Tikki," Marinette muttered.

"He's an akuma, he should be a piece of cake!" Tikki said, trying to restore the girl's confidence.

"You're right," Marinette said. " _ **Tikki, SPOTS ON!**_ "

* * *

Scorpion now had Chloe's hands tied to a yard long piece of rebar, and she was dangling over the pavement that fell beneath the Eiffel Tower. The Mayor, the police, Alya, Nino, and the press were all watching in horror (Alya secretly prayed Scorpion would drop her before Ladybug could get there). Scorpion then pressed the orb on his chest again, and his head turned back into Adrien.

"Y'know, this will be the new 'Last Public Execution in France' day," Adrien snarled. "It will be for a good cause though."

"ADRIKINS!" Chloe pleaded. "Don't do this! I'm too perfect to die!"

"NO!" Adrien bellowed.

"Unhand my daughter!" the Mayor demanded via a megaphone.

"YOU WANT HER?!" Scorpion yelled, his helmet coming back. "YOU CAN HAVE HER!"

The rope holding Chloe to the rebar was suddenly cut by Scorpion, and she began to fall.

"DADDY HELP!" Chloe yelled. Suddenly, right before she could hit the ground, Ladybug caught her and set her down.

"DAMMIT!" Scorpion shouted. He then jumped off of the monumental landmark, and landed swiftly in front of Ladybug.

"Adrien, please! I don't want to fight you!" Ladybug exclaimed.

" _Word goes around fast,_ " Adrien thought.

"Neither do I," Scorpion said. "But hand over your Miraculous, or give me the skinny bitch so I can have one moment of happily snapping her neck."

"Why are you doing this?" Ladybug asked. Scorpion lost his helmet once more, and began to genuinely explain.

"This girl has been responsible for twelve akumatizations," Adrien began. "She never lets anyone else get to me. I'm sick of it, considering how alone I am in real life. I know this girl, Marinette. She made me this scarf. But my father stole it from her. Hours of toiling, those precious hands of hers working hard just to make me happy... And it's all stolen by my father. And to top it all off, I'm crushed by my father and the Mayor forcing me into a damn photo shoot with her. It put the nail in the coffin, and I now know I'll never have any family. Other than Marinette, Alya, Nino, and my class barring Chloe, I have no one. Not a damn one."

"Adrien, please-" Ladybug began, but she was cut off when Adrien grabbed his head and screamed loudly.

" _ **Don't let your emotions get the better of you Scorpion! You need to harm her if you want her Miraculous!**_ "

"N-NEVER!" Adrien yelled.

" ** _You will use every last ounce of the red chemical on Ladybug! And that shoots to KILL!_** "

"NO!" Adrien yelled. "LADYBUG! IT'S IN MY SCARF!"

"Got it!" Ladybug exclaimed. " _ **LUCKY CHARM!**_ "

Conveniently, a pair of scissors fell into her hands, but then the scorpion helmet returned to Adrien's head. But he never pressed the orb.

"I-I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!" Scorpion shouted. "H-HELP ME!"

Scorpion swung at Ladybug, but it was against his will. Adrien could be heard groaning under the mask, but he was under full control of Hawk Moth. Scorpion fired the red chemical at Ladybug, also against his will, but she managed to evade every drop of it. Finally she snatched his scarf, and cut it with the scissors.

"Thank you," Adrien lightly said.

"No problem," said Ladybug. "Games over for you, little akuma."

And then, she purified the akuma, then released a beautiful white butterfly into the skies of Paris.

" _ **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!**_ "

With a shout of these words, ladybugs began to make their ways around Paris. They restored all of the damage, which really wasn't that extensive. Adrien had semi-control over himself, so he knew not to do too much damage to get his way around Paris. Suddenly, Scorpion disappeared into this air, and Adrien Agreste was released of the akuma's curse.

"W-What happened?" Adrien said, rubbing his head.

"I don't know, and I don't know where Chat Noir is either," Ladybug muttered. "Head to a place where you can get your energy back up."

"Thank you Ladybug," said Adrien. "Really. Thank you."

"No trouble Adrien," said Ladybug. Then, they both ran out of the park to escape the press. Adrien soon found his way to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"Mr. Agreste!" said Sabine, smiling. "What brings you here?"

"Need... Food..."

And the last thing he remembered was a hard thud and two people, Marinette's parents, leaning down to check on him.

* * *

Adrien woke up, not much later, and thought he had died. He wasn't so sure heaven would be this blue. Or pink.

" _I wonder if Moses knows if the Red Sea doubled from fangirl_ _tears?_ "Adrien thought. Suddenly, he walked downstairs, and saw his three best friends.

"Did you all die too?" Adrien asked.

"Yep," said Nino. "I spoke with Jesus a few minutes ago. Marinette had a heart attack, Alya fell off of a mountain, and I released a mix-tape so fire it killed me."

"The last one gives it away," said Adrien, slightly chuckling.

"Either way, we're happy your okay," said Alya. "Mari here was scared for her life."

"I was," Marinette sheepishly admitted. "You will always have family here Adrien. Never forget that."

"I never will," said Adrien. He then wrapped his arms around Marinette unconsciously, and felt her hug back tightly.

"Thanks for being there for me," Adrien whispered.

"I'll lever leave you, promise," said Marinette. Suddenly, Alya and Nino joined in the hug.

"Group hug moment, anyone?" Nino asked.

"Sure," responded the two already intertwined together. It was a calm moment, one none of them had experienced fully in the last few hours of that Friday.

"Anyone hungry?" Marinette asked. "I think dinner is almost ready."

"I could eat," said Alya, and Nino nodded in agreement. Adrien just stood there, not showing signs of motion.

"Dude, you okay?" Nino asked.

"I would be putting my life on the line if I ate somewhere as magnificent as this," Adrien said sadly.

"Then make like a cat and don't show it!" exclaimed Marinette. "Come on, I insist."

Adrien slowly agreed, and the four made their way to the kitchen table. Tom and Sabine looked relieved when they found out Adrien was still alive.

"Thank God your okay," said Sabine. "We were so worried. Marinette was too."

"We were hoping you were hungry as there's a lot of food here that most likely won't eat itself," Tom said.

Adrien felt more hungry than he ever had before, and his stomach let them all know by letting out an embarrassingly loud growl.

"Well, somebody's hungry," said Marinette.

"Yeah," said Adrien, marveling at the dinner table filled with food. He probably hadn't seen that much food in a year all together.

"C'mon, you need to eat," said Marinette, grasping his hand.

"Okay, let's do it," said Adrien, giving into his flesh's desires. The rest of the day was filled with family jokes, a bunch of laughs, Adrien getting more food, Alya wondering why Chat Noir hadn't helped Ladybug, Marinette and Nino making sure Adrien was okay, and the two bakers happily filling their dinner table more than twice.

And throughout it all, Adrien promised himself that he would never forget that even though Ladybug saved him, Marinette had come to rescue him in the end.

And for that, he felt a spark between them. A spark of love.

* * *

 **I am sorry if you all don't like dark stuff! But I need a little angst every now and then... ANYWAY, here are the next five stories I'm writing:**

 **We Make A Great Team (with or without superpowers)  
Adrien's 15th Birthday, ft. Mrs. Agreste!  
Blame It On The Kool-Aid  
Lipstick Looks Beautiful On You  
Snow Is Fluffy, Like My Scarf**

 **Hope you all will enjoy them when they come out! :)**


End file.
